


Remember Him?

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Where did you find that?”





	Remember Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #594 "long forgotten"

“Hey,” said Abby, when McGee came into the lab. “You remember this guy?”

He came closer to see the picture on her monitor, and laughed. “Where did you find that?”

“I was looking up an old case for Metro, they’re doing an audit or something, and this was in the file. You know how Tony loved to take random pictures of you guys.”

“Yeah,” said McGee. “I feel like I barely remember him. Back when I actually _was_ a probie.”

Abby smiled. “I’m glad I got to see you grow up, Very Special Agent McGee.”

He smiled back. “Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
